


V ery selfish

by justademon



Series: Whumptober [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Female MC - Freeform, Multi, One Sided Love, Sad, Sadness, Short for now..., Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justademon/pseuds/justademon
Summary: "I should have been with you since the beginning...""You would have if it weren't for Rika..." V laughed. "I suppose in a selfish way I'm glad everything happened like it did...Now you'll be mine forever!"





	V ery selfish

MC just got back from her shopping trip with Zen and was more than ready to relax with her husband. "Juju~ I'm home!" She frowned when she had no reply, she knew he was home otherwise Elizabeth would be begging for food. "Jumin?"

"Ah....MC! Just a moment!" 

MC didn't wait though she walked into their bedroom and saw V struggling to put on his shirt. She knew exactly what was happening at that moment. 

"What the Fuck Jumin!" She screamed and hit him then ran out crying.

"Go after her !" V worried knowing it was his fault. Jumin chased after MC.

"Don't touch me!" MC struggled out of his grip. "How long have you been doing this?!"

"Since the other week...but it was an accident!" MC laughed.

"Oh no that's not a accident Jumin!"

"I...I don't know what to say...how can I fix this?"

"Just let me go Jumin... Be with V...." MC cried. V approached them slowly due to his eyesight. "It's not your fault V... Jumin just can't keep his hands to one person.... He's just like his father! Disgusting!" MC cried even more and ran off for good.

"I'm not like my father!" Jumin yelled after her a sudden rage filling him that he couldn't mask. "Right Jihyun?! Im nothing like him aren't I?!"

"Jumin....just calm down....MC was just upset...." V tried his best to calm him down. 

"I should have been with you since the beginning..."

"You would have if it weren't for Rika..." V laughed. "I suppose in a selfish way I'm glad everything happened like it did...Now you'll be mine forever!"

"I don't know...I wish I hadn't hurt her like this..." Jumin suddenly felt very guilty and began thinking of a miraculous apology to make it up to her.

"Don't feel guilty about it! She'll get over it Jumin!" He smirked evilly. "Besides its better you have someone who understands you more right?"


End file.
